User talk:Kyuubikibakaizokudan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Enhanced Durability page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 17:33, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Use Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:59, May 30, 2016 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. Image is NOT real name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:00, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Please figure out how to use Galleries before adding any more pics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:23, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Figure out how to use Galleries before adding any more pics. Second warning. When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:38, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Figure out how to use Galleries before adding any more pics. Third warning. Two more and you're getting little timeout. When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:40, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Figure out how to use Galleries before adding any more pics. Fourth warning. One more and you're getting little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:33, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Figure out how to use Galleries before adding any more pics. Fifth warning and you're getting little timeout. When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:14, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Figure out how to use Galleries before adding any more pics. Just so you know, each time gets you longer timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:29, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Figure out how to use Galleries before adding any more pics. Repeated ignoring of Admins warnings in this short time? One more time and you're getting weeks timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:58, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Vino is not a user. Stop adding him back. Powers only apply to the one actually using them, Vino isn't destroying anything so he is not a user. Stop adding him back already. it doesn't matter if he requires vino to read the spells, only clear note is destroying things. Its as simple as that.SageM (talk) 19:53, June 7, 2016 (UTC)SageM Argue it on Talk-page between you and SageM, and please use each others Talk-page instead of mine. As I don't really know a thing about what you're talking about, I really don't have anything but your words for either opinion after all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:56, June 7, 2016 (UTC) No, because he isn't performing the attack. that edit was likely a mistake. Only the user actually using or performing the power counts, thats how it works. Vino never destroys anything so he is not a user nor will he ever be one. Sorry but he stays off the list. Simply reading a spell doesn't make him a user, if that was the case then this wiki would be full of characters who might be users to powers just because they help someone use there powers but don't actually demonstrate it themselves. So the answer remains No. He is not a user, nor will he be one unless he actually demonstrates the power to destroy something by himself.SageM (talk) 23:47, June 7, 2016 (UTC)SageM We don't post false users to powers, only characters who actually physically demonstrate the power count on this wiki. Thats how users work here, if they don't demonstrate the power themselves then they aren't considered users. This same discussion has happened countless times before and the answer is always the same, if they use the power they are considered to be a user, if they don't use it then they aren't users. Simply reading a spell doesn't make one a user.SageM (talk) 00:02, June 8, 2016 (UTC)SageM Also when in the Mamodo world they can use there powers without the need for spellbooks. the Spellbooks are only there for the challenge for mamodo king.SageM (talk) 00:06, June 8, 2016 (UTC)SageM Wait until he makes a decision. Until Kuopiofi makes a decision regarding the users, you can't change the power back. Do not change it again until then. If he decides it can stay only then can you put the user back. Unless you want the page to be locked, then I suggest you wait until then.SageM (talk) 01:46, June 8, 2016 (UTC)SageM If Clear Note/Vino are similar to Zatch Bell, in other words one needs the other to activate/use the power and can't do it otherwise, then both are added to Users. If one can use the power without other then it's only the one who can do it is User. Think it as the one who does the thing as sentient item of power and the other activator, does that make more sense to you? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Creation of Gallery: on right in Edit is Add features and media => click Gallery => add pictures you want to add => click finish. You have Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:56, June 9, 2016 (UTC) When you add to users ... Make sure you check if alphabetical order in place and if it is abide by it. Your recent edits to Broom Flight, Imagination Manifestation and Carnivorous Plant Physiology you've just placed the users and images at the bottoms of the articles where there is an alphabetical order in place for both users and their media (Cartoons, Comics, etc). On many articles on this site there isn't such an order so there isn't a need to do this but on ones that are could you keep to it. Thank you. Evil-Tree (talk) 20:17, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Figure out how to use Galleries before adding any more pics. Is it seriously that hard to remember? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:50, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Creation of Gallery: on right in Edit is Add features and media => click Gallery => add pictures you want to add => click finish. You have Gallery. Second time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:08, June 15, 2016 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. Image is NOT real name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:43, June 17, 2016 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. Image is NOT real name. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:06, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Scattering is breaking down into smaller particles, not merely separating ones body parts. The power your thinking of is either body separation or anatomical liberation.SageM (talk) 02:33, June 25, 2016 (UTC)SageM Creation of Gallery: on right in Edit is Add features and media => click Gallery => add pictures you want to add => click finish. You have Gallery. Third time. You're seriously starting to push it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:07, June 25, 2016 (UTC) I am just keeping things accurate to the description of the powers. nothing more and nothing less. Otherwise I haven't touched most of your recent edits.SageM (talk) 03:33, June 29, 2016 (UTC)SageM Also if you check the edit for supernatural survivability, you will note I left clear note in. I only undid the name change you made.SageM (talk) 03:38, June 29, 2016 (UTC)SageM Creation of Gallery: on right in Edit is Add features and media => click Gallery => add pictures you want to add => click finish. You have Gallery. Fourth time. One more and you're getting little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:36, June 29, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, series isn't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:07, July 4, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:36, July 28, 2016 (UTC) When you add text to pic, don't go for epic level descriptions. You especially don't need to add things that have nothing to do with the power in question. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:50, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Same as the difference between Laser Manipulation and Light Manipulation. There's link on both pages to Wikipedia so you can check the scientific explanation if you're interested. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:17, August 12, 2016 (UTC) ---- You messed these images. Do NOT name "image". Teoradom.gif Image.gif RizX44 (talk) 05:14, August 21, 2016 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, August 21, 2016 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:16, August 21, 2016 (UTC) When you add text to pic, don't go for epic level descriptions. You especially don't need to add things that have nothing to do with the power in question. Second time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:48, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:01, September 22, 2016 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, October 14, 2016 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:55, November 5, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, series ISN'T optional. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:44, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Stop adding italics to the users and main captions. only the series uses italics. nothing else.SageM (talk) 00:35, January 6, 2017 (UTC)SageM Hi. Please use italics where they belong. This means series names and gallery captions, not user names or main image's caption in the infobox. Again, gallery captions and series names! Remember that! First warning. Repeated offenses will result in a ban. Gabriel456 (talk) 00:57, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Don't add italics on names, only series in Users. Consider this second warning for today, third gets you a little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:26, January 6, 2017 (UTC) I rarely read my talk page I didn't know about this issue. --Kyuubikibakaizokudan (talk) 20:30, January 6, 2017 (UTC) How can I contact an administrator to discuss the block? This is all a misunderstanding. --Kyuubikibakaizokudan (talk) 21:36, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Here. Gabriel blocked you because you weren't listening (two warnings from two admins, in vain). Bring the matter to him, if you're serious about not doing it again, the block should be removable. DYBAD (talk) 03:49, January 10, 2017 (UTC) The block won't let me talk to him on his talk page. --Kyuubikibakaizokudan (talk) 17:09, January 10, 2017 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:55, February 11, 2017 (UTC) --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:41, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Furrytopia changes it to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, you to My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, this has happened repeatedly. Please talk between each other which one it is. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:17, May 19, 2017 (UTC) You and Furrytopia have to talk and agree which form of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is the right one, you two have been switching it regularly enough that it's starting the get annoying. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:25, June 1, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they a re in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:01, June 13, 2017 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:43, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Too specific, focusing on summoning single type of beings. Tho the main reason it was removed is that people have tendency to go with the trend and I really don't want page for summoning every type of Mythic Physiology/Mythical Bestiary we have. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Pretty much exactly what it says on the tin: D-DP is being that is simultaneously demon and deity, TDP is demon who ascended to insane levels of power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:38, June 30, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:00, July 2, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:48, July 8, 2017 (UTC) When you know them, use real name/hero-villain name or title. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:17, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Furrytopia changes it to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, you to My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, this has happened repeatedly. Talk between each other which one it is. This isn't a suggestion. Next time gets you few days timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:19, June 21, 2019 (UTC)